A Boy Becomes a Big Brother
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: A short one shot of Parker's reaction to becoming a big brother


People who know me from the Boneyard have seen a version of this. This is a one shot.

A Boy Becomes a Big Brother

By the Puckish Prosecutor

Parker Booth sat in his math class as the teacher, Mrs. Nelson was teaching them about beginning Algebra.

He had heard about this Algebra thing. It sounded scary like an invention of some evil people to torture kids all over the world.

The class was going on as usual when there was a call on the interschool phone.

Mrs. Nelson answered it and called out, "Parker Booth the phone is for you. It's your father."

Parker almost ran to the front of the room to take the phone.

Mrs. Nelson smiled at one of her favorite students. He was an imp but a very smart and promising young man. Having met his father she could see where he got his impishness from.

Parker took the phone and said, "Hi Dad. What's up?"

His Dad said, "Your baby sister is here. She was born just 15 minutes ago. Her name is Christine Seelia Booth and she weighs 7 pounds 8 ounces and is 20 inches long and she is very anxious to meet her big brother."

Parker said, "YEA! My sister is here. What does she look like? When do I get to see her? And how is Doctor Bones?"

He still called her Doctor Bones. He really loved his new stepmother and felt he was a lucky kid having a great real mom and a great stepmom.

His Dad said, "She's doing fine and can't wait to see you too. Your Aunt Angela is on her way to the school to pick you up and bring you over. I already talked to the school and your off for the rest of the day. Give the phone back to Mrs. Nelson so I can tell her more of what's going on. I love you, bub"

Parker said, "I love you too Dad. I'll get my stuff and I'll wait for Aunt Angela."

He handed the phone back to his teacher and walked back to his desk and hurriedly stuffed his backpack as his Dad filled the teacher in on the details.

The teacher hung up and said, "Congratulations big brother. I know you've been excited about this."

Parker left the classroom and walked over to the principal's office where Angela was signing him out. They had to be extra careful with security because of his Dad's job so he had to be signed in and out when he left at any other time than the usual time and there was an approved list of who could pick him up. Angela was already on it in case of emergencies.

Angela hugged him and said, "This is a big day. Remember we are the ones who plotted to get your Dad and Bones together."

They had plotted and it had worked.

They drove over to the hospital both talking at once very excitedly. If someone observed them they would not be able to guess who was more excited.

Finally they arrived at the hospital and Parker almost ran inside and up to maternity. They had taken him on a tour of the hospital about a month earlier so he knew where it was. The hospital had a wonderful program set up for siblings.

Angela stopped him and suggested a stop at the gift shop and he agreed.

After much looking they found a perfect teddy bear for his sister and some flowers for his stepmom.

Finally it was time and they checked at the maternity desk for the room number.

Parker hurried down the hall with Angela following behind him as quickly as she could but it wasn't easy as she was 7 months pregnant herself.

He was suddenly a little shy and nervous when he got to the room door and peeked inside.

His Uncle Jack was there standing to the side. Uncle Russ was next to him. Grandpa Max was there as well as Uncle Jared.

His Dad was standing there beaming from ear to ear looking like he had just won the lottery which in a way he had. The Lottery of life that is.

And sitting up in bed, looking a little tired but overjoyed was his stepmother holding a tiny pink bundle in her arms.

She was the first to spot him and said, "Parker sweetie, there's someone here who wants to meet you."

He walked over and first his Dad gathered him into a bear hug and walked him over to the bed.

His stepmother turned the baby so he could see her more closely.

She was so tiny and beautiful.

Finally his Daddy asked, "Would you like to hold her, bub?"

Parker asked, "Can I really?"

His Daddy said, "Of course. Go sit in the chair over there and I'll bring her over."

He went over to the chair and sat down as his Daddy carefully took the baby from her Mommy and walked her over and placed her in Parker's arms showing him how to hold her, supporting her head and all.

Parker looked at his baby sister and said, "Hey Christine, this is your big brother, Parker. I got a job and that is to be your big brother and protect you and teach you all the fun things. You hurry up and get big so we can play and I can teach you all a big brother is supposed to."

His finger was close to her and she grabbed it and held on.

She had him hook line and sinker. Nobody was going to get at his little sister as long as he had anything to say.

They were bonded.


End file.
